Juguemos a encontrar el amor
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Cada miembro del Host ha hecho su vida por separado. El destino tenía preparado que Haruhi se enamorará del que una vez fue su compañero en el Host...El reencuentro de Haruhi y Hikaru
1. Reencuentro y sorpresas

**Titulo: Juguemos a encontrar el amor****  
****Autor: MikoChanXxX**  
**Clasificación: Todas las edades xD**  
**Genero: Romance**  
**Resumen: El Host Club se había separado mucho tiempo atrás, todos tenían vidas plenas, Haruhi tuvo un hermoso romance fugaz con Tamaki, ella cree que solo se vive una vez ese tipo de amor ¿Pero que sucederá cuando se reencuentre con Hikaru? ¿Nacerá en ella aquel amor que no se dio antes por Hikaru? ¿Ya no solo será amistad? ¿Y que será lo que le proponga Hikaru? ¿Seguirá viendo en ella "un juguete"? ¿O pondrá en orden sus sentimientos y afirmará que esta enamorado de Fujioka Haruhi?**  
**Otras Publicaciones: En .com/foro-fanfics_ mi intento de foro xD**  
**Advertencias: Ninguna advertencia por ahora**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Juguemos a encontrar el amor"

Época actual…

Después de aquel suceso con lo de Tamaki, el club se mantuvo de pie durante 3 años más, pero sin embargo, hacía aproximadamente 4 años que los integrantes del Host Club se habían separado debido a sus estudios de universidad. El club seguía de pie con una nueva generación…

Haruhi Fujioka se convirtió en la novia de Tamaki durante aquellos 3 años en el host club, y valla que habían disfrutado mucho de aquel amor, sin embargo todo acabó cuando los miembros del Club se vieron obligados a dividirse por sus estudios superiores. Ella se había quedado en aquel sitio, la única que no se había mudado, ahora a sus 24 años iniciaba un brillante futuro como abogada…

Tamaki Suou, 5 meses después de desintegrado el Host había regresado a su natal Francia para reencontrarse con su madre (A la cual finalmente hallaron), su abuela paterna había fallecido, ya nada impedía que padre e hijo se reencontraran con la francesa, y así fue, al fin eran una familia. Claro que le dolió separarse de Haruhi, pero también sabía que ella tenía una vida hecha en Japón, no fue capaz de llevarla consigo y separarla de sus raíces. Habían disfrutado de su amor, que aunque no había durado toda la vida, había sido verdadero, real y sincero. Continuaban siendo amigos, o padre e hija, como solía seguir diciendo Tamaki, algunas costumbres no se olvidan. Pasó el tiempo, Tamaki conoció a una hermosa y dulce chica francesa, por estas fechas ya esperaban la llegada de su primogénito.

Kyouya Ootori también se hallaba en Francia, solo que sus motivos eran estrictamente educativos y empresariales en un principio, contrario a Tamaki que eran más familiares. Él era una persona sumamente difícil de comprender, eso estaba bastante claro, lo extraño es que actualmente sostenía un compromiso con Renge Houshakuji, si, la chica otaku había triunfado en conquistar al "Rey de las sombras".

Honey (Mitsukuni Haninozuka) y Mori (Takashi Morinozuka) actualmente estaban en Alemania arreglando negocios de su familia.

Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin se habían mudado a Estados Unidos, pues su madre y su padre habían encontrado la perfecta universidad para los gemelos. Seguían siendo unidos, lógicamente, siempre serían hermanos, aunque, ya no eran tan dependientes el uno del otro…

.

.

Pero algo estaba por cambiar…

.

.

.

.

Haruhi estacionó su auto enfrente de Ouran, la habían contratado debido a que Ouran High School dejaría de ser la institución perteneciente a la familia Suou, ahora quedaría en otras manos. Ella haría todo el papeleo con el nuevo dueño y director de Ouran, hoy lo conocería, pues hasta el momento era todo un misterio quien había adquirido aquel elegante lugar de enseñanza…

.

.

Hitachiin observaba con asombro el lugar, era maravilloso y le traía recuerdos imborrables.

.

.

Aquella persona parada frente al portó del colegio se le hacía familiar…

-Será posible…-

.

.

-Host Club-

Se giró rápidamente al momento en que sintió a alguien tocándole el hombro…

-¡Haruhi!-Exclamo realmente sorprendido

La castaña analizó al joven y rápidamente pronunció…

-¡Hikaru!-Se lanzó sobre el gemelo para abrazarlo-Es una gran sorpresa tenerte por aquí-

El pelinaranja se aferró al abrazo de Fujioka, hundió su rostro en el cuello y acaricio el largo cabello de Haruhi…

-¿Segura de que soy Hikaru?-Cuestiono el chico

-Si-Contestó con una sonrisa plasmada la castaña-Claro, ha pesar de que no te he visto en mucho tiempo, reconozco cada movimiento tuyo, lo que acabas de hacer…hiciste aquello mismo cuando nos despedimos, además, sigues peinándote del lado izquierdo-Hitachiin rió ante el comentario de la muchacha-Desde luego que tienes un brillo especial, siempre has sido muy desesperado cuando demuestras tus emociones-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Como estas tan segura?-

-No me has soltado-

Y era cierto, Hitachiin aún abrazaba a Haruhi…

-Y que sigues usando aquel collar que compraste cuando salimos por primera vez-

Que importaba lo mucho que tratara de contradecir a Haruhi, no servía de nada hacerla dudar, ella siempre diferenciaba a los gemelos…

Se separaron…

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?-

-Mi hermano no regresará a Japón, al menos no para vivir-Contestó Hikaru-Yo he decidido establecerme definitivamente aquí-

-Increíble-

-¿Qué cosa es increíble, Haruhi?-

-Es extraño, pero me es imposible creer que regreses a Japón sin Kaoru-

-Si a ti te sorprende, más a mí. Aunque, como dice él, algún día llegaría "la separación", ha llegado el momento en que cada quien viva su vida como se debe, no hubiera sido justo que nos encerráramos en nuestro mundo de nueva cuenta-

-En eso tienes razón-

-En fin. Estoy en el Ouran porque debo arreglar unos asuntos-

-Yo también, Ouran cambia de dueño, ya no será la familia de Tamaki, hoy conoceré al nuevo dueño y director del instituto-

-Así que Suou te contrató-Murmuro el pelinaranja

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada, entremos-

.

.

-Arai, ¿Estas seguro de esto?-Preguntó con curiosidad una joven

-Claro que si Kazumi-Contesto el castaño-Entraré como abogado en aquel despacho donde trabaja Haruhi, ¿Sabes algo? Ese chico que tenía un gemelo estaba en lo cierto…yo sigo amando a Haruhi-

-¿Crees que las cosas se te den fáciles?-

-Obviamente-Respondió-Ya no esta con ese grupo de idiotas que se hacía llamar el Host Club-

-Puede que no, pero hay la posibilidad que tenga novio-

-Me importa muy poco si tiene novio-

.

.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo sorprendida Haruhi

-¡A que ha sido una verdadera sorpresa!-Dijo alegremente Hikaru

_Minutos atrás…_

_-Valla, veo que ya llego joven Hitachiin-Exclamó el padre de Tamaki_

_Tan solo había viajado a Japón para el cambio de dueño…_

_-Atienda primero a Hikaru-Exclamo Haruhi-Yo puedo esperar con nuestro asunto-_

_-No hay ningún problema-Le contestó el señor-Nuestro asunto tiene mucho que ver con el joven Hitachiin, así que ambos pasen a la oficina-_

_-¿Tiene relación?-Se dijo Haruhi algo confundida_

_Una vez que entraron los 3, tomaron sus respectivos asientos…_

_-Haruhi, te mencione lo del cambio de propietario-_

_-Si-_

_-El cambio lo llevo a cabo con motivo de mi estadía en Francia, es algo problemático hacerme cargo del colegio, como sabes, todos nuestros negocios ahora están en Francia, Ouran es el único lugar perteneciente a mi familia que esta en Japón-_

_-Si-_

_Hikaru prefirió escuchar las palabras del padre de Tamaki…_

_-Quiero presentarte que Hitachiin Hikaru es el nuevo dueño de Ouran High School-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo jejeje


	2. Nuevos Host

¡Hola, hola! En verdad pido culpas por mi retraso en este fic, en otros he avanzado varios capitulos y este lo deje literalmente en el olvido, he estado muy ocupada(lo sigo estando U.U) pero ya tenía ganas de poner este cap y no me pude esperar hasta las vacaciones(que en mi caso, empiezan en 2 semanas), en fin, basta de excusas xD, mejor lean el fic n.n

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no es de mi autoría, solo utilice a sus personajes para la realización de este fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

-Valla sorpresa-Soltó Haruhi-Eso no lo esperaba-

-Me imagino-Le contestó Hikaru-La verdad es que estuve unos días en Francia, converse con Tamaki y me dijo que su padre estaba en Japón-

-¿Hablaste con Tamaki?-Preguntó emocionada la castaña

-Si-Respondió el muchacho-Esta feliz por la llegada de su primer hijo. Dejando eso por un lado de la conversación. Su padre buscaba una persona que comprara el Ouran, no lo dude, hable con el Señor Suou y confirme que vendría hoy, aplace un poco mi llegada, después de todo, él aún debía buscar al abogado que se encargará de todo esto-

-¡Oh! Te veras un poco extraño como director-

-Si, pienso lo mismo-

-Uhmm, supongo que podrás manejar esta situación-

-Para Hitachiin Hikaru no hay imposibles-

-Arrogante-

Hikaru miró con cierto deje de curiosidad a la castaña, hubiera esperado un "ricos bastardos", pero, al parecer no iba con la situación.

-Exactamente, todo ocurre como ha dicho el joven Hitachiin-

-También para mí fue una sorpresa encontrarte y saber que tú eras aquella encargada-

-Arreglemos este asunto de una buena vez, aún debo arreglar muchas cosas-Sugirió el Señor Suou

-Como digo, Señor Suou-Respondieron ambos jóvenes

.

.

Ok, todo esto era algo confuso ¿Hikaru como dueño del Ouran? Eso sonaba bastante…extraño como para creer que era cierto.

.

.

Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse por todo el instituto.

-¿Quién era ese hombre que acompañaba al director Suou?-Cuestionaban las jóvenes estudiantes

-Es un Hitachiin-Respondió un compañero de las jóvenes-Mi familia a hecho negocios con ellos pero la verdad no podría asegurar si el sujeto que vino es Kaoru o Hikaru-

-Yo también los conozco por mis padres, y tampoco he podido reconocer quien es quien-

.

.

Estados Unidos…

-¿Entonces Hikaru esta en Japón?-Cuestiono Honey-Es genial que haya decidido mudarse, pero es una lastima que ni siquiera hayamos tenido oportunidad de saludarnos-

-Bueno, basta de quejas-Le respondió Kaoru-De todas formas, Mori y tú están aquí por negocio-

-Si-Exclamo únicamente Mori

Mori continuaba sin platicar mucho.

-Después de todo, cualquier día podemos tomar nuestras maletas y visitar a Hikaru-

-¿Crees que a estas alturas ya se haya encontrado con Haru-chan?-Indagó el rubio

-Es lo más probable-Dijo con una sonrisa el gemelo-Ella…era uno de sus propósitos por los cuales deseaba regresar a Japón-

-¿Uhmm? ¿No dijiste que era para comprar el Ouran?-

-Ah, sí. También-

.

.

París, Francia

-¿Así que la "famosa" Fujioka Haruhi se encargara de los tramites de tu padre?-Cuestiono una joven rubia de ojos azules-Tamaki-

La manera en que la mujer se refería a Haruhi era totalmente amistosa, ninguna gota de cinismo o de celos, una chica completamente noble de sentimientos.

-Así es-Respondió Suou-Ella es una gran abogada-

-Me gustaría conocerla-Dijo sonriente la mujer

-¿Celosa?-Indagó Tamaki

-Para nada-Contestó con sinceridad la joven-Tuviste una relación con ella, la amaste mucho, y en eso esta el tiempo que duro lo de ustedes, sin embargo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Confió plenamente en ti, en cada palabra tuya puedo notar lo mucho que me amas-

-En eso tienes razón-

-El pasado es el pasado, aunque ella sigue presente en tú vida-

-Es de una forma distinta-

-Como padre e hija-Bromeó la mujer embarazada

-Exacto-

.

.

En otra parte de París…

-Kyouya, ¿No te gustaría que la boda se efectuara en Japón?-Cuestiono Renge

-¿Con que objeto?-Cuestiono el joven Ootori

Y como siempre, se encontraba escribiendo algo en una libreta, bueno, eta vez era en un computador…

-Allí esta tú…nuestra amiga Haruhi, además, por lo que me platicaste, Hitachiin Hikaru también se mudo a ese lugar-Respondió alegremente la joven-¿No te gustaría que nuestra boda fuera la reunión del Host Club?-

-Suena bien tú idea-

-¿Entonces?-

-Que se efectué allá-

-¡Si!-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña francesa…

.

.

Un par de minutos después…

-Esas son las clausulas-Explicó Haruhi-¿Están de acuerdo?-

-Completamente-Respondieron los hombres

-Llevaré esto al bufet de abogados y haremos el resto del trámite, me he de suponer que sabiendo que este documento proviene del Ouran…el proceso será rápido-

-Es bueno oír eso-Dijo el padre de Tamaki-Como dije, deseo volver a Francia cuanto antes. Si gustan, pueden dar un pequeño paseo por las instalaciones del colegio-

-Eso suena grandioso-Exclamo Hikaru-¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Por supuesto-

.

.

-Sigo pensando que es una perdida de tiempo lo que planeas hacer-Se sinceró Kazumi

-¿Me ayudaras?-

-Supongo-

.

.

-Hay un lugar que quiero visitar-Soltó Hikaru

-¿Qué lugar?-Cuestiono Haruhi

-Ya veraz, sígueme-

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al…

-Tercer salón de música-Exclamaron Hikaru y Haruhi una vez que pararon

Ambos suspiraron y se miraron fijamente…

-¿Listo?-Exclamo Haruhi

-Si-Le respondió Hikaru-Bastante emocionado, aquí vivimos muchas aventuras-

-Todos nos convertimos en grandes amigos, lloramos y reímos. ¿Sabes Hikaru? Entrar al Ouran, o más bien al Host Club, nos dio la oportunidad de ampliar nuestros horizontes-

-Tienes razón, nos ayudo a ver que hay más cosas, muchas más de las que conocíamos-

-Me alegra haber entrado al Club-Añadió Haruhi

-A mí igual-

Ambos colocaron una mano en la perilla de la gran puerta…

-Ahora—Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los recuerdos comenzaron a reproducirse en la mente de ambos, una sensación inigualable, gran confort al pisar aquel salón de música que era su segundo hogar, si, pasos que lograban retroceder mágicamente sobre el tiempo en el momento que cientos de pétalos de rosas volaban mientras un tono musical bastante conocido les sacaba una sonrisa…

.

.

-¡¿Saben quien esta con Hitachiin?-Cuestionaba una alumna del Ouran

-¡¿Quién?-

Todos los alumnos estaban más que embelesados con la visita de los ex miembros del Ouran

-¡Haruhi Fujioka!-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?-

.

.

-Bienvenidas-Articularon los nuevos miembros del Host Club-¿Eh?-

Aquellos miembros de Host Club quedaron sorprendidos al ver que estaban ante la presencia de Hitachiin Hikaru y Fujioka Haruhi.

La única adolescente del lugar era una castaña de orbes café claro llevaba un vestido rosado que resaltaba su figura. Ella era Hina Kamishiro

Seguía un atractivo chico castaño, sus orbes eran una combinación de grisáceo y violeta. Ese era Shirou Takaouji.

Un rubio de orbes azules bastante serio, caracterizado por llevar unos lentes. Él era Daisuke Kajiura.

Gemelos de cabellera negra y ojos color verde. Ellos se llamaban Sora y Sasori Kiiri.

También estaba un "niño" de ojos y cabello negro que cargaba un oso de peluche. El más pequeño del grupo respondía al nombre de Yusei Yuuki.

Por ultimo estaba un rubio de ojos azules. Su nombre era Ryunosuke Kotaro.

-¡¿Hitachiin? ¡¿Haruhi?- Exclamó Shirou-Es un honor tenerlos aquí-

Hikaru y Haruhi quedaron sorprendidos ante tal bienvenida por parte de sus "suplentes".

-Bienvenidos-Exclamaron con una gran sonrisa los demás miembros

Shirou era aquel "niño" al cual habían ayudado para que se acercara a Hina Kamishiro (La niña que se había mudado a Alemania y que ahora se encontraba en el mismísimo club del Host como la anfitriona femenina). Shirou reconocía sin dudar a los ex miembros del Host Club…

-¿Se acuerdan de ella? Es Hina-chan-Presentó con emoción el ahora adolescente-Ésta de regreso como miembro del Host-

-Es una gran noticia-Apoyó Haruhi-Corrígeme si me equivoco, Shirou, Hina…-

Todo el Club prestó atención a Fujioka.

-¿Pero que hacen ustedes todavía en el instituto Ouran? Si mis cuentas no fallan, diría que su graduación fue hace 2 años-

-De hecho si, Fujioka-san, tiene razón-Quien respondió fue Hina-Nos reencontramos en Alemania hace 2 años y nos dieron la oportunidad de dar conciertos de piano, no podíamos desaprovechar esa oportunidad…-

-Ahora entiendo-Exclamo Hikaru-El Señor Suou les dio la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en el Ouran-

-¡Así es!-Contesto alegremente Shirou-¡Hey, chicos! Preséntense, y demuestren que la belleza jamás será un crimen-Comenzó a "recitar" Shirou-Como anfitriones, nosotros podemos hacerlos felices, nuestras acciones solo harán que sus corazones quieran salirse de sus pechos-

Hikaru y Haruhi se observaron mientras sonreían nerviosamente ante las palabras del chico. La actitud de Shirou les recordaba "vagamente" a alguien.

-Tamaki-Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

El joven continuaba haciendo movimientos "extraños" mientras daba su discurso antes de la presentación de todo el Club.

.

.

Estados Unidos…

-¿Te sientes bien, Kao-chan?-Pregunto Honey al ver que Kaoru estaba muy entretenido con el paisaje del ventanal

-Si, estoy bien-Respondió Kaoru-Solo espero que mi hermano reciba una noticia favorable-

-Si-Apoyó únicamente Mori

-Haru-chan siempre ha dicho que Hikaru es ruidoso y le falta sentido común a comparación de ti, tú siempre has sido más tranquilo y normal cuando estas solo-Añadió el rubio

-Puede que en ese aspecto si sea cierto-Aseguró el joven Hitachiin-En la relación con mi hermano, él procuraba estar siempre a mi lado, pero era yo quien más temía una separación, siempre éramos nosotros en nuestro propio mundo-

-Ya entiendo-Exclamo Honey

- Todo eso a cambiado, seguimos siendo unidos, pero ya no nos preocupa separarnos porque sabemos que cada quien debe seguir un camino diferente-Comentó el pelinaranja-Y aunque mi hermano no recibiera una respuesta favorable, estoy seguro que sabrá reponerse, cada vez es más difícil que su mundo vuelva a ser estrecho como antes-

.

.

-Parece que todos están emocionados con su visita-Dijo con alegría Hina

El tercer salón de música estaba completamente abarrotado de clientes, todos veían con mucha emoción a Haruhi y Hikaru, aunque para ellos era más curioso notar la ausencia de Kaoru.

-Es un honor para el Host Club tenerlos, aunque sería más espectacular que Tamaki sempai también estuviese presente-Continuó diciendo Hina-¿No lo creen así?-

-Ah…si-Respondió Haruhi

.

.

Francia…

-Y díganme, Tamaki, Juliette-Comenzó a hablar la madre de Tamaki-¿Ya tienen pensado el nombre que llevara mi querido nieto?-

-Tamaki, quiero que se llame Tamaki-Fue la respuesta de Juliette

-Juliette ha insistido en que el bebé se llame como yo-

-Me parece una buena idea-Comentó la futura abuela-El nombre queda a la perfección con el apellido Suou-

.

.

-¿En Japón?-Indagó el padre Kyouya

-Así es-Afirmó su hijo-Renge quiere que la boda sea en Japón-

-Entonces he de imaginar que ya tienen idea de la iglesia en donde será la ceremonia, así como del salón en que se hará la recepción, o el evento será en alguna de nuestras casas de verano-

-No-Contestó Kyouya-No tenemos en mente ningún lugar así-

-Entonces, ¿Puedes decirme que lugar han escogido para la ceremonia y recepción?-

-Por supuesto-El joven Ootori acomodo sus lentes y sonrió-El instituto Ouran-

雀恭弥戦略が会場のために何を支払うこ: Estrategia de Kyouya para no pagar nada por el lugar del evento.

.

.

-¿Quieres continuar con el recorrido?-Indagó Hikaru

-Me encantaría-Respondió Fujioka-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba aquel escándalo en el tercer salón de música, pero me gustaría seguir observando todo el instituto-

-Hay muchas cosas que recordar-


End file.
